Hiyori dies? The Beginning of Tragedy
is the two-hundred-tenth episode of the Bleach anime. Several Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants face off against a Hollowfied Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. Summary An emergency alarm is heard across Seireitei, ordering all captains to gather at the First Division barracks for an emergency meeting. As Kisuke Urahara is awoken by the alarm, the announcer reports the Reiatsu of both Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna have disappeared. Worried, he, rushing to the lab, asks about Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki's location, only to be told she just left. As he rushes to the First Division, he regrets sending Hiyori to help the Ninth Division. Meanwhile, Hiyori, traveling to Kensei's location, wonders why she even works at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, reasoning Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi can handle things themselves. While running, she, noticing something, stops. In the captains assembly hall, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, informing the other Captains Kensei and Mashiro have vanished for unknown reasons, says they must resort to drastic measures. Stating before yesterday this has only occurred in Rukongai, he tells the other captains they must resolve this problem as soon as possible. Before he can select five captains to go and investigate, Urahara, arriving, asks to do the investigation himself, only to be denied. As he argues, saying he was the one who sent his lieutenant to do something life-threatening, Captain Yoruichi Shihōin, interrupting him, scolds him for his irrational behavior and his disrespect towards Hiyori. Speechless, he is led to his spot in the room. Captains Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Shinji Hirako, and Love Aikawa are chosen to go investigate while the other captains are left with other duties. When Retsu Unohana asks if it is better if she also enters the battlefield, Yamamato, stating it is more than they can afford, says he has already chosen someone else. When he allows Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda to enter, both of them agree to go as well. Cautious about sending the two highest-ranking members of the Kidō Corps, CaptainShunsui Kyōraku, suggesting sending his lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru, has her go with the others. Moments later, the Shinigami are sent to leave immediately. Reassuring Urahara, Shunsui, saying Hiyori is strong enough to handle things on her own, states having faith in others is part of being a captain. In Rukongai, Hiyori dodges an attack from a large, ominous figure. Before the figure can land another attack on her, Shinji, appearing, saving her, tells her to unsheathe her Zanpakutō. When Hiyori argues she could not even if she wanted to, Shinji, confused, realizes the figure who just attacked Hiyori is actually Kensei. In Rukongai, Rose, Love, and Lisa rush to Shinji and Hiyori's location. As Lisa calls out for Shinji, Love asks if Hiyori is hurt. Before either can say anything else, they, noticing the figure near the two, recognize him. When Rose, wondering if it is really Kensei, notes he has the mask and reiatsu of a Hollow, Shinji tells the group it does not matter if it is Kensei or not; they will all be killed if they do not do anything to attack. Kensei, letting out a loud roar, punches Love, who, failing to evade the blow, starts drawing out his Zanpakutō. When Hiyori asks what Love is doing, she is told to keep quiet. Rose and Lisa, drawing out their Zanpakutō, charge towards Kensei, though their attacks are halted. From above, a Hollowfied Mashiro, appearing, knocks Rose unconscious before proceeding towards Shinji, who manages to block all of her attacks. As he stops Mashiro's attacks, Hiyori, telling him to put her down, is told to be quiet. As the captain is distracted, Mashiro nearly lands a kick on him. Hachigen, appearing, uses Gochūtekkan to restrain the Hollowfied lieutenant, saving Shinji. Above, Love continues clashing with Kensei, who is bound by Hachigen's Sajō Sabaku. As Hachigen asks Shinji what is going on and why Kensei is a Hollow, before he can get a response, Kensei breaks free of the Kidō. Outside the Twelfth Division barracks, Urahara is approached by Tessai, who, asking why he would wear a coat which conceals his reiatsu, asks if he plans to go and save his lieutenant, having had the feeling after seeing the Twelfth Division captain at the First Division barracks. Urahara is impressed Tessai knows him so well, which appalls Tessai, who asks if he really could not figure it out despite both of them having grown up together in the Shihōin Clan Manor. When Urahara asks if he may go, Tessai, saying he does not know if he should agree or not, states Urahara cannot go alone and decides to go with him. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Rukia Kuchiki states there are various people in Karakura Town who assist in the day-to-day running of things. As Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia search for a fleeing Hollow, Urahara, appearing, offers them the use of his Hollow detector. As they run off in search of the Hollow, he informs the pair it will not be free as Rukia states over-reliance on these people can lead to disasters. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kisuke Urahara #Kuna #Hiyori Sarugaki #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (flashback) #Nanao Ise #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Yoruichi Shihōin #Retsu Unohana #Ginrei Kuchiki #Shunsui Kyōraku #Shinji Hirako #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Love Aikawa #Jūshirō Ukitake #Tessai Tsukabishi #Hachigen Ushōda #Lisa Yadōmaru #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * Shinigami techniques: * * Navigation Category:Episodes